Capturing Innocence
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: [SatAM, one shot] As Miles Prower's childhood starts its near end, Sonic the Hedgehog finds that not only Tails is affected by the excitement and anxieties of growing up.


**Capturing Innocence**

A "Vignette" Written In Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** After finally having viewed several episodes of the great SatAM and getting an idea for an original story, I decided to make another vignette and one-shot. Why? Chapter stories take too much time. One-shots are easy reads, and writing in the point of view of a character seems to be one of my strengths as a writer. Itis these stories that are typically overlooked and missed, though I must say some of the better fanfiction I've read in this genre ARE one shots.

There are a million spelling mistakes in this. They are on purpose. This FanFic is from Sonic's point of view, so please, bare with the slang and odd spellings. The title isn't the best either, but I couldn't think of a title to describe this. Please review and enjoy. Tell me how I did.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic, Sally, or Tails. It's quite obvious.

* * *

Sal's been actin' mondo weird lately. Sure, the raids have been the same; losses 'n wins, 'n all that other stuff. But I coulda swore I saw her cryin' the other night. 

And ya know what, buddy? I have no clue why.

Sal's never been much of a crier. I mean, ANT cries more then she does. But ever since 'da 'lil guy's birthday; ever since he blew those candles, she's been unusually quiet. Sure, she's still the same leader; still the same princess, but she hasn't been talkin' like usual. Just 'da other night I saw her walkin' out of T2's hut, looking way past disappointed. I tried ta ask her 'bout it, but she just shook it away. She said she was fine.

I knew better 'den 'ta believe her.

I saw her walkin' to the Ring Pool a little while ago 'n you know what? I'm gonna meet her 'dere. I'll force it outta of her if I have 'ta. I know something's botherin' her 'n I'm really startin' 'ta think it's the 'lil guy. Me? I don't know what he did. Things seem different between her and him though.

I speed over, catching her sittin' on that log, trapped in her own thoughts. Sal's always been pensive, but man, never that quiet.

"Yo Sal," I state softly, taking a seat next to her. I know it's late. The 'lil guy went to bed a couple hours ago.

"Hey Sonic…" She sighs.

"Hey, what's withcha lately, Sal? Always thinkin'; bein' quiet. It ain't you."

She looks at me as if she can't hide it anymore. Do you know what I see in her eyes? Sorrow; worry. And something tells me it's NOT over the war. "Sal, things are cool…no worries, right? Ya know, even Tails said-"

"He's growing up, isn't he? I knew it'd happen sometime, but never so…soon…"

It suddenly all snaps and man, why hadn't I seen it before?

"Look, Sal, he's-"

"He's too old for stories, too old for kisses, too old for hugs…" Sal continued, my eyes widening. Him 'n Sal; they always had their story time. Sal 'n him had 'dis little inside 'Funny Kiss' thing too.

"Sal, he still cares…look, yeah, so he IS a little old for stories, but he's still cool…"

She gave me a glance that I can't quite explain. Just the way she was looking at me; that KNOWING glance. That 'You're guilty, Sonic' glance; 'You did something _STUPID_, Sonic' glance…I hate it.

"Hey, what're ya starin' at me for, Sal? I didn't tell him 'dat!"

"Where _else_ would he have gotten the idea, Sonic?" Sal didn't sound too happy 'n she was still lookin' at me like 'dat. "No one else is as fixated with being cool as _YOU_ are…" Her eyes narrowed at the remark. Man, I was in mondo deep trouble again.

"Yeah, so maybe I said somethin', but look, I never meant it 'ta go like 'dat, Sal. And I'm NOT fixated with bein' cool. I'm just_ naturally _way past, Sal."

I see a small smile appear on her face at this. I still had it! Before I let her make some objection, I start talkin' again; about 'da stuff that really matters.

"And yeah, Sal, he's growin' up, but you still mean a lot to him 'n nothin' anyone says can change that." I wrap an arm around her, somethin' I never used to do. It's 'dat mushy kind of stuff my 'lil bro always ran away from in disgust. And I used to think it was sick too, but man, that all changed! Maybe she was afraid of that happenin' to Tails too. Watching him fall for some girl; watching him drift away from _her_. Now that I'm really thinking about it, Sal's always been like a mom to him. Realizin' this makes me feel a lot worse. And for a moment, I really wondered if 'da 'lil guy would grow apart from me too.

But for now, I decided not to worry about it. It just wasn't my style. I got Sal smilin' again 'n that was what really mattered. She laid her head against my shoulder and I grinned. It was this kind of silence I liked. This kinda silence was cool.

"I don't know what it is about you, Sonic Hedgehog…" she began, but there was no need to finish…

…because slowly and tiredly walking over was someone I knew she was dyin' to see. He looked sleepy, but that didn't matter. Eyeing Sal, he let out a yawn.

"Aunt Sally," he began, stretching. "I can't sleep. And I was just wondering, if you aren't too busy, well…" There was that lingering silence for a brief moment; the kind that would drive me crazy after a while. Sally smiled.

"… do you think you could read me another bedtime story?"


End file.
